


Tokyo's cold nights

by Gaybriela



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybriela/pseuds/Gaybriela
Summary: Sana feels alone, but that changes when she finds Kim Dahyun walking the streets of Tokyo
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 20





	Tokyo's cold nights

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so forgive me for mistakes

Sana is driving through the cold and silent Tokyo night, with her City Pop playlist playing in the sound of her renovated Mustang and the wind ruffling her freshly dyed orange hair, she is wearing a baby pink dress with white polka dots that matches her old sneakers they always wear on their feet and a leather jacket on their torso. She's been driving for hours, aimlessly, at high speed, occasionally stopping just to fuel up and buy some candy to eat while singing the songs at the top of her lungs. What is she doing driving so late? Uh, she just feels alone, that's all, Sana is tired of feeling alone. But Momo and Mina are at home, why doesn't she just come back?

Her chest hurts, loneliness hurts, suffocates and poisons her. She sings half of her playlist, if she starts to scream hoarseness comes, but she doesn't want to be hoarse, just that she needs to scream. Sana eats sweets while driving, not caring if she gets dirty from her precious and expensive car, not caring if Mina is going to fight with her for eating sweets without dinner, at least it's not alcohol, right?

She hates it all.

The Japanese woman is about to leave the city when she sees a little girl a few meters ahead walking alone towards the city on the main road, she looks dirty and lost, she is also without one of her shoes, Sana feels that she has to help her. Then she slows down until she is beside her, Sana opens down the passenger window and honks her horn, scaring the cute girl who was hugging in the cold, the woman just looked at her with an expression of fear on her face .

"Hey girl, what are you doing around here? Don't you know it's dangerous to go out alone at this time of night? There are really bad men around here!" Sana scolds the girl, who speeds up her steps forcing the Japanese girl to speed up a bit too.

Uh oh, Sana scared the girl, stupid Sana.

"Che." Sana makes an irritated noise. "Nē!" She calls the girl again.

Why is this girl so stubborn? I'm just trying to help you! Baka! - Sana thinks, she honks her horn again.

"Hey, wait, I don't want to hurt you!" Sana screams with her head out the car window. "IDIOT!" She screams.

The girl suddenly stops, then she looks at Sana with a frightening look, it's the same look that Momo gives when Sana accidentally eats her food . The short girl turns around and walks to Sana's car with heavy steps, forcing the Japanese girl to stop the car completely.

"You!" The girl arrives from her side of the window and points her finger at the Japanese woman's face . "How dare you call me an idiot? You don't even know me!" Evidently this girl is not from here, her Japanese has a lot of accent.

"So you're not from here? Maybe that explains why you're lost." Sana replies to the girl, who still looks at her angrily. "Where you are from?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you going to hit me? Ruin my beautiful little body, throw me in the trunk of your car and spawn me in the nearest river?" The girl screams angrily, Sana should be shocked by her bizarre words , but she just smiles, finding the little-nosed girl very cute. "Why are you smiling?" The little one says.

"You are cute, I am Sana, Minatozaki Sana." The Japanese woman says with a smile on her face , the other girl narrows her eyes.

"Kim Dahyun." Interesting, by the surname she is Korean.

"What are you doing here in Japan?" Sana responds in Korean, her second language .

"Uh, do you speak Korean?" Dahyun asks with surprise. "And how do you know I'm not from here?"

"Uh, first, your Japanese is really bad, second, your surname is Kim and third, yes I speak Korean, after all I live in Korea today, I came to spend a few months with my parents." Sana smiles, Dahyun seems to be more relieved, but does not leave his guard .

"Wait, did you just say that my Japanese is bad?" Dahyun frowns and Sana swears that she can see a vein popping out of her neck .

"Yes, now come in, it's cold and dangerous around here." Sana unlocks the other door and faces him.

"Why the hell would I get in your car?" Dahyun asks, still very suspicious.

"Because I'm talking, come on! You are obviously lost." Sana says still patiently.

Dahyun sighs and walks slowly to the passenger door, she enters and the moment she sits on the seat there is a sigh of relief, the Korean woman closes the door and fastens her seat belt.

"How did you end up here?" Sana asks after a few minutes of silence, she maneuvered the car so she could return to the city center.

"Eh." Kim smiles sheepishly. "I got lost in my group, we were at a tourist spot and I went to the bathroom, when I came back they were no longer there ... I think they forgot me."

Sana can't help it, she goes out laughing. Dahyun sulks and quacks.

"Sorry, it's funny." The Japanese woman stopped laughing for a moment, just to admire the cuteness of the smaller girl, she really looks cute when she is angry.

"Where are you taking me?" Dahyun asks as Sana drives through the unfamiliar streets of Tokyo.

"I'm taking you to my house, duh." Sana says as if it's obvious.

"Eeh? I don't even know you, woman, you can't just take me like this!" Dahyun protests.

"So you would prefer that I leave you here?" Sana takes her eyes off the road to look at the smaller one.

"Uh, not really." Does the Korean girl tremble, from cold or fear? Sana can't say, she assumes it's cold and turns on the heater.

"Answer me one thing, why are you so dirty?"

"Ah, I fell in a muddy puddle when I was walking down the road." Dahyun now enjoys the warm weather in the car.

"What about your sneakers? Why is there only one side of the pair?" Sana asks, turning into a street where there are many restaurants.

"... It got stuck in the mud, I got angry and gave up trying to catch it, now I regret it."

Sana lets out an outrageous laugh, Dahyun finds it cute.

"You have to stop laughing at my misfortune Sana." The Korean protests.

"Hey, I'm your Unnie! I'm probably older than you!"

"It seems to be old, its songs are from the last century." Dahyun laughs, and Sana pouts. Kim thinks it's cute, but she won't admit it.

Sana suddenly stops, she takes off her belt and looks at the lower one.

"Stay here, I'll be back in 5 minutes." She is about to get out of the car when Dahyun takes her arm .

"Where are you going? Why do I have to stay?"

"I will buy food for us, Momo unnie would kill me if I arrived empty-handed." Only then did Dahyun realize that they were in front of a 24-hour restaurant, strange, it was a Korean food restaurant. "And I don't think you want to go out without shoes." She laughs.

Who the hell is Momo? Your girlfriend? - Dahyun wonders.

"You're right." She also laughs.

"I'll be back tofu." Sana says when Dahyun releases his arm .

…

After getting food for them, Sana drove relentlessly to Mina's vacation home. Dahyun slept the whole way, who knows how many hours the poor woman spent walking in the sun, without water or food, Sana hates her colleagues for forgetting her.

It was a funny situation, Sana left the house alone and is now returning with a hard-headed Korean girl despite being cute. How was she going to explain this to Mina? Sana doesn't know, but she is eager to find out.

Sana finally parks in front of the younger Japanese girl's house, the lights are still on so Mina and Momo are still awake. Sana looked at the sleeping figure of Dahyun who was hugging the bags of food for the trip. She doesn't want to wake up the cute girl, but she also doesn't want to just let her sleep in the car, she wakes her up.

"Sana unnie? Are we there yet?" Dahyun asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, Tofu, let's go in." Sana gets out of the car first, when the other one gets out she locks it and keeps the key in her pocket .

The Japanese woman leads the way to the door of Mina's big house, she takes the house keys in her pocket and unlocks the door.

"Come in Dahyun, don't forget to take your shoes off." Sana guides her inside, trying to keep from laughing.

"Unnie, you are very bad." Dahyun responds sulkily.

"Satang? Is that you?" They hear a soft voice calling the older woman in Japanese, followed by hurried steps.

"Yeah Mina, I'm home already!" Sana says and sits down on the Genkan's step to take off her sneakers .

"Where were you? Momo unnie and I were worried." Mina appears in front of Sana, she is surprised to see another girl with her . "Oh hi."

Dahyun greets her by bowing slightly.

"Good night, Mina-San." Dahyun says when she gets up.

"This is Dahyun Minari." Sana says in Korean to her Japanese friend .

"Uh, hello Dahyun, it's nice to meet you." Mina uses Korean this time.

"The same." Dahyun hands him the bag of food, Mina accepts with a smile.

"Isn't she cute?" Sana asks looking between Mina and Dahyun.

"Uh, yes?" Mine asks.

"Who's cute?" Dahyun looks at the next woman who arrives next to Mina. "Ah yes, now I see." She smile.

"Momoring!" Sana speaks loudly. "This is Dahyun. Dahyun, this is Momo. She and Mina are your Unnies too!" Sana informs her, Dahyun is the youngest so they must have respect for their Unnies.

"Is she Korean?" Momo asks, Mina hands him the bag and the older Japanese girl smiles.

"Yes, she was lost, so I brought her home." Sana explains, going to the kitchen with Dahyun being pulled by the hand .

"How did Dahyun end up here?" Mina asked, sitting next to Momo to eat the 'night snack' that Sana brought.

"I came here with my group of friends, we came for a walk, but I ended up losing them in a moment." Dahyun explained while Sana served her some food, the Korean whispered a 'thank you' to the older one.

"Couldn't you get in touch with them?" Momo asked with her mouth full.

"No, my cell phone stayed with my friend Chaeyoung." Dahyun replies.

"Uh, how unlucky."

"Dahyun will spend the rest of the night here, and tomorrow morning we will try to contact your group." Sana decides.

"What hotel are you staying at?" Mina asks, pouring Momo some more food.

"Oiishii!" Momo murmured with his mouth full.

"I don't remember the name, I didn't pay attention when I arrived." Dahyun scratches the back of his neck and smiles awkwardly.

"I understand." Myoui replies.

Dahyun was confused, she did n't expect Sana's two friends to receive her so well, she also did n't expect them to be there, after all, was n't Sana in Japan to visit her parents ? How long has she been here? Sana came to spend a few months, didn't she? Ah, it doesn't matter.

…

After the small dinner Sana took Dahyun to her room , she gave her some clothes besides a toothbrush and told her to take a shower to lie down. Little Kim obviously obeyed, she took a quick shower and changed clothes before brushing her teeth.

"Dahyun, do you mind if we share a bed?" Sana asks when the Korean leaves the room.

At that moment Dahyun doesn't bother, really, it wouldn't be strange for her, after all she already got in the stranger's car, slept in the car, ate with her friends, and now she was wearing her clothes, it couldn 't be more strange.

"I don't mind Unnie, that's fine by me." She smiled and lay down on the bed, Sana looked affectionately at the girl and covered her.

"Alright then, good night Tofu." Sana covered her with the blanket, like a real unnie would.

"Why do you keep calling me tofu?" Dahyun laughs.

"Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? You're almost transparent!" Sana laughed and lay down beside her on the bed.

"Uh, you really are an idiot." The Korean murmured, she was not angry, she even liked the nickname.

"Don't call me an idiot! Idiot!" Sana chided, laughing.

"Good night Sana Unnie." Sleep was already lulling Dahyun, and the low music that was coming out of Sana's alarm clock made her fall deeper into her sleepy stupor.

Dahyun slept with a nice feeling in his chest and a smile on his face dele. In the eyes of many Dahyun could be an idiot now, for sleeping in a stranger's bed, but she couldn't care less about that person's opinion. She just knows that she ate well, met a beautiful girl and was now sleeping beside her.

…

"My baby!" Sana watched with a smile on her face Dahyun's reunion with her friends . She, Momo and Mina came to drop Dahyun at their hotel after getting in touch with Chaeyoung, Dahyun's best friend . They spent the whole day together, getting to know each other better while they waited.

"Yah Nayeon unnie! Let me go, please!" Dahyun complained trying to get out of the embrace in which she was involved.

"Love let go of Dahyun, I'm sorry for leaving you, and for noticing when we arrived at the hotel, we were looking for you all day." Another woman came close to Nayeon and Dahyun and hugged her too.

"It's okay, Jeongyeon unnie, Sana found me and even though I was wild ela she helped me." Dahyun pulls away from the hug and smiles at Sana.

"Aren't you going to introduce your girl to us Dahyunnie?" The tallest girl of all teased Dahyun, who easily turned red like pepper.

"Shut up, Tzuyu, she's not my girl!" Dahyun punched her in the arm.

"Don't hit my girlfriend Dahyun!" A woman with big eyes said giving a slap on the head of the shorter, Sana found the scene cute.

"What do you mean I'm not your Tofu girl? You literally slept with me yesterday." Sana pretended to be sad and pouted.

"She already even put a nickname on it." The shortest of the assembled group spoke poking Kim, she is Dahyun's best friend, who I spoke to on the phone, Chaeyoung I think.

"Yah, Dahyun turns very red when she's embarrassed." Mina says smiling, grabbing her cheek, when did they become so close? I don't know, but they all match up well now.

"Thanks Mina unnie, for finding and bringing Dahyun back to us." Chaeyoung says getting closer to the younger Japanese.

"But the one who found it and brought it was Sa-" The tallest girl in the group, I think it's Tzuyu, tried to talk more about, but her girlfriend pinched her on the arm. "Aish Jihyo Unnie, it hurts."

"It's okay, Chaeyoung, I just did it right." Mina messed up her hair.

Chaeyoung is certainly interested in Mina, she is acting shy and cute, they look good together.- Dahyun thinks.

"So, since it's okay and Dahyun is here with us again." Jihyo took the lead, intertwining his hand dele with his girlfriend's dele. "How about if we all go out to lunch together? Tzuyu will pay for everything they ask for!"

"Hey who said-" Jihyo cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Look, her ears are red now!" Dahyun pointed and everyone laughed at the girl.

"Uh, I hate you all!" Tzuyu covered his face with his hands.

"Jihyo and Dahyun, stop teasing our Maknae!" Nayeon said with a laugh.

"Jihyo is right, we could have lunch together." Sana speaks. "Momo knows good restaurants."

Upon hearing her name mentioned, Momo smiled brightly.

"Food!" Momo and Nayeon say in unison.

"So let's go ahead!" Mine says.

"Okay, okay. In line, please, I want you to stay in pairs so we don't risk losing someone again." Jihyo says in front of the group, she acts like a real leader.

So it was like that, they walked together through the streets of Tokyo, laughing and getting to know each other better, the group of Sana and Dahyun really got along.

(If you're curious to know, the configuration of the pairs looked like this: Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Momo led the way, leading the way, Jihyo and Tzuyu right behind, Chaeyoung insisted on walking beside Mina with the excuse that he didn' t want to get lost , the Japanese woman even held her hand so as not to take that risk, and Sana and Dahyun walked side by side in the back, talking about everything and nothing.)

Sana has not yet told Dahyun the real reason for coming to Japan, she did not say that she only came here to escape her depressing life in Korea, she also did not say that Momo and Mina came with her for fear that she would not return . Sana did n't really want to go back to her home in Korea, it was empty, dull and sad, very sad.

…

The next two weeks went by quickly, the group met every day to explore the great Japanese city, they went to bars, restaurants, museums, sights of all kinds, besides Mina's house of course, they were the best two weeks of Sana's life, she no longer felt alone. Mainly because now she had someone who would n't leave her side for anything, Dahyun and she got to know each other better and realized that they just click.

Sana feels that she is falling in love with the Korean, no, Sana is already in love with her, whom she wants to deceive? She has been in love with her since the moment Dahyun assumed that Sana would kill her and throw her body into a river.

And being in love with Dahyun makes her departure more difficult, the Korean will leave in a few hours and Sana is not yet ready to simply say goodbye, of course they would not lose touch, but even so, it was difficult for Sana to say at that moment.

The group of 9 people decided to have one last lunch together before the Korean + Taiwanese fly back to South Korea, so they are gathered at Mina's vacation home, entitled Mina, Nayeon and Jihyo making lunch, while Jeongyeon, Momo and the Maknaes are playing Mina's video game in the room.

Sana? Ah, Sana is looking at everything from afar, the Japanese woman has already gotten used to her semi-new group of friends , she does n't want to deal with loneliness again. The Japanese woman shakes her head so that these thoughts are gone, she goes to the living room and sits next to Dahyun.

"Satang unnie, are you okay?" Dahyun asks genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I'm just hungry." She lied, still smiling.

"I am, too. NAYEON UNNIE when will this lunch be ready?" Momo screams in frustration, Jeongyeon pushes him.

"Never rush Nayeon while she's in the kitchen, she gets angry." Jeong advises her.

"She can cut her tongue and fry it with Kimchi." Tzuyu says darkly.

"Ew, Chewy, you're very scary, who did you learn that from?" Momo asks, the taller girl just laughs and waves her hands.

"Jihyo taught her that." Jeongyeon replies. "Yoda is wild now, and ela only responds to one God. Park Jihyo."

"No one orders me no!" Tzuyu counters with a sulky face.

"Baby Yoda, could you send a message to my parents and say that we have already arranged to go back?" Jihyo asked affectionately, watching Tzuyu pause the game and pick up his cell phone instantly.

"Yes baby, I'm on my way." The Taiwanese responds.

"Nobody rules me." Jeongyeon imitates the previous phrase from the loudest and laughs out loud.

"Chaeyoung stop drooling over Mina and pay attention to the game, you're losing HP, Tzuyu will finish you off." Dahyun points to the screen, where he shows that Tzuyu had already returned to playing and was slaughtering the character of the shorter, Chaeyoung looks away from Mina with shame.

"So whipped." Sana says laughing.

"As if you were any different." Jeongyeon says, teasing Unnie.

"W-what do you mean?" Sana stutters.

"I know a passionate look when I see it." The older one says, making Sana blush and look at Dahyun, who now had his tongue out while playing against Tzuyu and was not listening to anything Jeongyeon said.

"Is it so obvious?" Sana asks nervously, looking away from Dahyun quickly.

"No, it's not obvious." Jeongyeon shrugs. "Chae's for Mina is obvious, Tzuyu's for Jihyo is, Nayeon's for me is too."

"Convinced." Nayeon says approaching his girlfriend , she sits between her legs on the floor with her back to the couch.

"Its not Sana, you know how to hide well." Jeongyeon continues. "But you shouldn't hide it, you know, do Chaeyoung and confess soon."

Didn't Sana understand when Chaeyoung said that she was in love with Mina? Oh yes, she just realized why Nayeon left the kitchen. Mina and she are alone now, Jihyo is sitting on Tzuyu's lap, trying to disrupt her game , she did n't even notice the girl coming. Sana watches Chaeyoung being shy in front of Mina, her eyes uncertain, her brow furrowed and her hands restless, Mina's back to the others, so she doesn't realize that they are watching the confession.

She ca n't really hear anything, they can see Chaeyoung's lips moving but ela ca n't hear her voice because of the loud sound of Dahyun and Tzuyu's game. They watch until Mina embraces an awkward Chaeyoung, the two separate after a while and exchange a quick kiss.

"Uhuuuuuu!" Dahyun screams and Chaeyoung gets scared, moving away from Mina quickly, she is flushed. "I missed something?" Dahyun asks when everyone looked at her angrily.

"Slow." Jeongyeon shakes his head negatively.

Chaeyoung shyly returns to the living room, his face still flushed and his smile huge.

"Jihyo Unnie, Nayeon unnie. Mina is calling you." Chaeyoung sits on the floor, where Nayeon was. "Sana, you too." The lowest complete.

Upon arriving at the kitchen Sana can see her friend all red, like the ketchup that was on the kitchen counter.

"So? Mine? Something to say?" Jihyo teases her.

"Tsk, shut up." Mine says.

Lunch was chaotic, they had to admit, this group was very loud, there was shouting everywhere and even Mina, who was quieter, got together occasionally to defend Chaeyoung or Dahyun from some silly accusation from Momo. Sana felt at home, it was like she had a family lunch, you know, when everyone in the family got together to celebrate? That was it, Sana didn't feel alone.

…

It's time, Sana is shaking.

The group was at the airport now, it was time to say goodbye. Sana was not ready for this, she made new friends, she didn't want to be alone again. She didn't want to be without Dahyun right now.

"Calling the 18:30, 157 flight to Seoul, South Korea."

The girls started to say goodbye for the last time, they had already done it about seven times that day. Chaeyoung stayed longer in Mina obviously, promises were heard and saliva was changed, Mina promised Chaeyoung that she would meet her in Korea in two weeks, when her vacation was over. Momo was tearful as she said goodbye to her newest best friend , Jeongyeon.

"Momo unnie, don't cry." Tzuyu said as she hugged the Japanese Unnie. "We will see each other in a few days."

"Who's going to be wild with Sana in the meantime? Who's going to hit Minari? Who ?!" Momo hugs Tzuyu tighter, and soon the Japanese girl pulled Jeongyeon into the hug.

"Aish Momo!" Nayeon snorted with jealousy and took Jeong away from her. "Don't get too close to my wife."

"Unnie you are very jealous, this is not healthy at all." Momo said and the others laughed.

"Yes, Nabongs unnie is right, don't go near my wife." Jihyo says taking Tzuyu out of her embrace and placing her in his own arms .

"I think you have to get a Momo girlfriend." Jeongyeon says laughing, patting the Japanese pouting girl gently on the shoulder.

The two older Unnies ruffled Sana's hair and hugged her, making her promise to go to their home when she returned to Korea. Jihyo also hugged her and told her to take care of herself, savage as she is, Tzuyu just punched her in the shoulder and told her not to hurt Dahyun, but what? Chaeyoung hugged her after releasing Mina, she deeply thanked him for saving Dahyun from the cold and taking her home, because that way she got to know Mina.

Speaking of little Tofu ... She was looking at the floor, playing with a thread from her dragon sweatshirt. Sana approached Dahyun slowly.

"Hey Tofu, won't you say goodbye to me?" Sana asks, she is on the verge of tears. Dahyun didn't answer, so Sana gets even closer, she looks up and sees tears welling up. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to say goodbye to you." Dahyun said looking at Sana's face , who was confused by the statement.

"Why?" Sana asked, she would be hurt if Kim went without saying goodbye.

"Because if I say goodbye it means that I'm going to have to leave you, and I don't want to leave you." Dahyun looked down again, a lonely tear running down her face .

"Hey, don't cry, please." Sana doesn't want to see Dahyun cry. "I have a gift for you." The Japanese woman said and handed her the paper bag she had been holding since they entered the airport.

"A gift?" Dahyun took the bag and took out something that was apparently shoes.

"So, did you like?" Sana asks when she sees Dahyun opening the box and taking off a pair of sneakers like hers.

"I didn't buy anything for you, I'm sorry." The Korean sighed sadly.

"Okay, Tofu, I bought these sneakers so you wouldn't come home with a pair unless you had the brilliant idea of losing yours in the mud." The little girl snorted.

Dahyun smiled and hugged Sana, murmuring words of thanks in her ear . The rest of the group looked at them expectantly to see who was going to take the next step, Jeongyeon mostly, Dahyun had talked to her a few days ago, saying how quickly she fell in love with the Japanese woman.

Dahyun separates from the hug and takes a deep breath

"Sana, I have to tell you something ..." Little Kim says.

"No, let me speak first." Sana takes a deep breath too. "I am hopelessly in love with you Dahyun, I didn't really believe in love at first sight, but the moment you looked at me angrily for calling you an idiot I fell in love. I really don't want you to go , but I also can't ask you to stay. "

"Sana Unnie… Do you like me?" Dahyun asks shocked.

"Yes silly, I just couldn't show it on time." It was funny, Sana, the queen of Skinship and flirting, could n't express herself for her passion .

"I love you." Dahyun lets it out on purpose.

Sana smiles, Dahyun was even more courageous than she and told her the truth, Sana loves her too.

"I love you too." The Japanese girl smiles, she hugs the little girl with all her strength , almost crushing her. "My only regret is that I didn't tell you this earlier."

"Last call for the 6:30 pm, 157 flight to Seoul, South Korea."

"Girls, we have to go." Nayeon says, she hates having to break the mood, but they can't miss the flight.

Now everyone has tears in their eyes, they watched Sana and Dahyun interact from a distance. Jeongyeon takes her and Nayeon's hand luggage and leads the way to the international departure point, the rest of the group follows them.

"Bye Sana." Dahyun says and hugs him again.

She takes her handbag with Tzuyu and follows Jeongyeon.

Sana hates goodbyes, she hates watching Dahyun leave.

Mina, Momo and Sana are side by side, watching their friends leave, they are already far away.

"Sana!" Mine taps his shoulder hard. "You can't let your girl go without guarantees." She was already starting to get irritated.

It was as if a light bulb went on in Sana's head , so she ran, ran as if her life depended on it.

"Dahyun! Dahyun!" The redhead screamed, the Tofu looked back confused.

"Sana Unnie?" Sana comes closer and holds her hands

"Promise me, promise me that you will wait for me in Korea." She was crying. "Promise me Dahyun."

"Sana…" Dahyun smiled. "I promise Unnie, I will wait for you as long as I need."

Sana smiled, she raised her smaller finger to seal the conversation.

"Just kiss her idiot!" Tzuyu shouted from where he was, in the arms of his Jihyo dele.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Sana and Dahyun responded in unison.

So Sana did, she kissed her proudly and passionately. If someone was watching, they didn't care, disapproved or not, they didn't care, they enjoyed their moments together.

"I think I better go." Kim says.

"I will count every second to see you, every day I will be waiting for the moment when I will see you again." The Japanese woman says with passion.

"Disgusting!" Tzuyu disturbs the moment again.

"You have already crossed the line." Jihyo says angrily, pulling Maknae's ear and guiding her close to Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

"There baby, I was just kidding." The girls laughed at the couple.

"I love you Dubu." Sana says and kisses her for the last time.

"I love you, too, Sana." Dahyun hugs her.

"You guys are too tacky, couldn't you have done this at home? It had to be at the airport in front of everyone, while Dahyun has to go? What a cliché!" Chaeyoung complained while rolling his eyes, the Unnies laugh at his joke dele.

"See you in a few weeks." Satang told Dubu.

Ostrich, rabbit and Tiger started to pass through the metal detector and the magazine while Yoda and Thomas train waited for Tofu to say goodbye to the Hamster. Penguin and pig watched the scene from afar.

"You are tacky." Momo said when Sana came back to find them.

…

Two and a half weeks later

"Dubu!" Sana throws herself at the girl and kisses her all over the face. "You waited for me!"

"Love is always expected." Dahyun hugs her tightly.

"Get a room and stop being gay with each other." Wild Tzuyu.

"Okay, young lady, enough, you've been very nosy since you met Momo." Jihyo passes by picking Tzuyu by the ear again.

"Tzuyu idiot."

Fin.


End file.
